It is known in the packaging art that consumer appeal for a product can be enhanced by use of packaging having apertures or openings through which consumers can view the product. When multiple units are placed in such packaging, the packaged units are known as "multi-packs". Multi-packs are popular in marketing a wide variety of products such as beer, soft drinks, and a variety of aerosols. Multi-packs are preferably packed tightly so that collisions between units are minimized and units cannot reorient themselves and fall through the package apertures or openings.
A problem with such packages is that once they are opened by consumers, and especially once a product unit is removed, the remaining product units are no longer tightly packed. The remaining product units often collide with other units, reorient themselves and fall through apertures in the package. Putting separators between units renders it difficult to dispense those units and for practical purposes converts the multi-pack into a mere collection of single packages, each of which must be independently opened. Thus, the convenience normally associated with multi-packs is lost.
The opening of tightly packaged multi-packs can be greatly facilitated by providing the package with one or more perforated tear strips. However, once they are opened by removal of the tear strip, the multipacks cannot be effectively reclosed. Products remaining within the packages are left free to collide and to fall out of the package. This problem is particularly evident with multi-packs of batteries. A consumer often buys batteries for a particular purpose, and batteries not immediately placed in use by the consumer often are not needed for long periods of time. It is highly desirable, therefore, that such unused batteries remain securely packaged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide secure packaging for a plurality of product units wherein one unit at a time may be removed without dislodging or loosening remaining units.
It is a further object to provide a package which is easily opened, and from which units are easily dispensed.
It is a further object to provide packaging having apertures through which consumers can view at least some of the product units contained therein.
These and other objects are achieved by the practice of the present invention.